The invention relates to lift systems. Specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to lift systems designed to provide persons with disabilities access to a vehicle.
Lift systems may be used by persons in wheelchairs, either manual or powered; persons who are unable to climb steps; or operators of mobility scooters. It is desirable to lift both the wheelchair and the occupant of the wheelchair to a vehicle, particularly a travel trailer type recreational vehicle (RV). Conventional handicapped lift systems must be fixedly mounted to the frame of a vehicle. Such systems depend on the structural strength of the vehicle. Such systems may also require permanent modification to a vehicle. Further, such systems may also interfere with functionality. Therefore, a need exists for a lift system which is capable of lifting a wheelchair and the occupant of the wheelchair to a vehicle, which provides a support means independent of the structural strength or suspension to the vehicle.